


Три Важнейших Вывода Драко Малфоя о Совместной Жизни с Национальным Героем

by fandom Drarry 2020 (fandom_Drarry_2020), stuffcobbsays



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Don't copy to another site, Fandom Kombat, Fandom Kombat 2020, Fluff, Humor, M/M, Marriage Proposal, Post-Hogwarts
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-11
Updated: 2020-06-11
Packaged: 2021-03-03 21:07:49
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,104
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24662053
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/fandom_Drarry_2020/pseuds/fandom%20Drarry%202020, https://archiveofourown.org/users/stuffcobbsays/pseuds/stuffcobbsays
Summary: Драко собирается сделать Гарри Поттеру предложение, и всё должно быть спланировано идеально.
Relationships: Draco Malfoy/Harry Potter
Comments: 23
Kudos: 94
Collections: Level 2 Quest 1: Драбблы/Мини от G до T 2020, fandom Drarry 2020 драбблы и мини низкого рейтинга G-T





	Три Важнейших Вывода Драко Малфоя о Совместной Жизни с Национальным Героем

Три Важнейших Вывода Драко Малфоя О Совместной Жизни с Национальным Героем: 

1) Поттер храпит. 

2) К Поттеру прилагается обязательный пакет многочисленных Уизли. 

3) Вокруг Поттера постоянно вьется толпа назойливых поклонниц, и во имя собственного душевного спокойствия необходимо привязать его узами магического брака как можно скорей.

***

— Итак, господа и немногочисленные дамы, — Малфой отвешивает вежливый поклон в сторону облепленной детьми Гермионы, — я собрал вас сегодня здесь, потому что именно вы считаетесь самыми близкими людьми Гарри Поттера, которому я намереваюсь сделать предложение руки и сердца. Как вы понимаете, все должно быть спланировано идеально, поэтому я решил принять во внимание ваше мнение.

На лицах собравшихся написан скепсис — вполне оправданный, признает про себя Малфой. Но на этот раз у него есть очень весомый аргумент. 

— Предлагаю на время забыть о наших старых разногласиях, ведь мы все объединены общей целью — сделать Гарри счастливым. 

— И ты уверен, что именно ты его осчастливишь? — саркастически уточняет Рон. 

— Боюсь, Рон, за те пять лет, что они вместе, в этом уверились уже абсолютно все, — вздыхает Гермиона. 

— Итак, что Гарри Поттер любит больше всего на свете? — Малфой выжидающе обводит взглядом собравшихся. 

— Малфой, если ты не знаешь таких вещей, может быть, вам и жениться не стоит? 

— Уизли, я знаю много всего, что любит Гарри Поттер, но если я начну перечислять это вслух, боюсь, ваших скромных доходов не хватит, чтобы оплатить целителей твоим детям. 

Рон сконфуженно замолкает, и Малфой начинает подозревать, что помощи от аудитории в виде рациональных предложений не предвидится. 

— У меня есть идея, — говорит он. — Трансфигурировать плот и сделать Гарри предложение на озере у Хогвартса. 

— Почему именно на озере? — недоуменно приподнимает брови Гермиона. 

— Мы там впервые… поцеловались, — смущенно признается Малфой. — На берегу, в смысле, не в самом озере. И потом — с Хогвартсом у нас столько связано… 

— Малфо-ой, — потрясенно шепчет Фред. Или Джордж. — Да ты у нас, оказывается, романтик! 

— Вот только сама идея — так себе, — добавляет Джордж. Или Фред. — А вдруг Гигантский Кальмар будет против вашего романтического воссоединения на плоту посреди ночи? 

— Перевернет плот, Гарри запутается в мантии, не сможет выплыть в темноте… 

— И умрёт. 

Хьюго и Роза как по команде начинают громко плакать. Малфой морщится — такого варианта развития событий он, если честно, не учел. Не то чтобы он не был уверен в своих способностях спасти тонущего, но перспектива нечаянно утопить Национального героя несколько нервирует. 

— А как насчет спеть ему серенаду? — выдвигает новое предложение Рон. — Как у тебя вообще с пением, Малфой? Мы, к сожалению, все тут знаем, что кричишь ты громко, а что насчет спеть? 

Гермиона шикает на Рона, но невольно улыбается, а близнецы в углу мерзенько хихикают. Малфой против воли краснеет и почти благодарен Фреду — или Джорджу, — когда тот вмешивается с критическим: 

— Не пойдет. 

— Это почему это? — приглашающе поднимает брови Рон. 

— А вдруг Гарри не поймет, что это Малфой поет ему серенаду, подумает, что это вопль умирающего чудовища? 

— Испугается от неожиданности, перенервничает… 

— И умрёт, — похоронным тоном завершает кто-то из близнецов. 

В комнате воцаряется мрачная тишина, и даже Хьюго с Розой перестают терзать шаль Гермионы, внимательно разглядывая взрослых и словно гадая, пора уже плакать или ещё нет. 

— Можно положить кольцо в бокал с шампанским, — неуверенно предлагает Гермиона. — Как в кино, знаешь? 

— Не пойдет, — снова вмешивается кто-то из близнецов, на этот раз, кажется, Джордж. — А вдруг Гарри его нечаянно проглотит?… 

— Подавится…, — подхватывает Фред, 

— …И умрёт, — замогильным голосом довершает Джордж. — А он может, к сожалению. Гарри такой. 

Все согласно переглядываются — да, что уж там, Гарри действительно такой; он действительно может не заметить кольцо и подавиться им. 

— В общем, я думаю, все мы уже поняли, что любой сценарий того, как ты делаешь Гарри предложение, оканчивается его безвременной трагической смертью, — бодро резюмирует Фред. — Я предлагаю просто выкинуть эту идею из головы и не делать ему предложение совсем. 

— А _я_ предлагаю всем незаинтересованным покинуть помещение, — сухо говорит Малфой, пристально глядя на близнецов. Близнецы переглядываются с невинным видом. 

— А у меня есть фейские фонарики, — говорит вдруг Роза, и все от удивления затыкаются. 

— Роза, милая, я тебе уже говорила, что они называются не «фейские фонарики», а «магические фонарики, имитирующие свечение фей», — терпеливо говорит Гермиона. 

— У меня есть магические фонарики, имитирующие свечение фей, — послушно повторяет Роза, даже не запнувшись, и отвратительно гордый Рон тихонько показывает ей большой палец. Малфой раздраженно вздыхает, потому что внимание аудитории должно быть нацелено на решение его важнейшего вопроса, а не на пятилетнего ребенка, каким бы — ладно уж — умным он ни был. 

— Ну хорошо, у тебя есть фонарики, и что? 

— Можно украсить ими сад, будет красиво! — как идиоту объясняет ему Роза. 

— А ведь и правда, хорошая идея, — задумчиво говорит Гермиона и на недоуменные взгляды поясняет: — Это просто разноцветные магические фонарики. Мы их купили на четвертый день рождения Розы, и они ей так понравились, что она теперь с ними повсюду носится. Развесить их по деревьям на заднем дворе — и вот тебе романтическая атмосфера, никуда аппарировать не надо. 

— А мы позаботимся о гномах, — с энтузиазмом подхватывают близнецы. 

— Перетащу вам пару скамеек из сада, — ворчливо соглашается Рон. — Ну, знаешь, Малфой, вдруг тебе нужно будет посидеть, передохнуть от пафоса. 

Малфой ловит его у двери, когда все остальные уже гурьбой повалили вниз, в гостиную. 

— Ты же понимаешь, Уизли, что всё должно быть идеально? И, главное, Гарри ни о чем не должен догадаться. 

— Да не бойся, Малфой, — Рон неожиданно добродушно ухмыляется и хлопает его по плечу так, что Малфой болезненно морщится. — Организуем вам самую романтическую помолвку!

***

— С’а… ба! Арри!

Перемазанный крошками печенья и шоколадом Хьюго радостно подпрыгивает у Гарри на коленях. Зрелище настолько трогательное, что Малфою хочется немедленно сбежать куда-нибудь. 

— До сих пор не разбираю, что он говорит, — со смущенной улыбкой признается Гарри Гермионе. — И как вы с Роном только его понимаете? 

— Он говорит «свадьба», — услужливо подсказывает Роза. — Про вашу с дядей Драко свадьбу же! 

Гарри опускает Хьюго с колен и растерянно обводит взглядом вдруг замолчавших друзей. 

— Малфой?… Ты ничего не хочешь мне объяснить?… 

Понаторевший в искусстве борьбы за всеобщее внимание с пятилетним ребенком Малфой рушится на колени, берет Гарри за руки и своим самым проникновенным голосом спрашивает: 

— Гарри… Ты выйдешь за меня? 

Когда Гарри шепотом отвечает «да», у него на щеках цветет румянец, а на глазах, кажется, появляются слезы, но доподлинно никто не знает, потому что Роза Уизли громким шепотом объясняет замершему с печеньем во рту Хьюго: 

— Это хорошо, что дядя Гарри плачет. Это он от счастья. Помнишь, бабушка Молли сказала, что хоть бы уже предложение сделал, а то только и знает, что мозги крутить нашему Гарри? Вот дядя Гарри и дождался!

***

Три Важнейших Вывода Драко Малфоя О Совместной Жизни с Национальным Героем:

1) Продумывая стратегию завоевания руки и сердца Национального героя, не слушай окружающих; они всё равно ничего не понимают. 

2) Никогда не соревнуйся за всеобщее внимание с маленькими детьми — у них несправедливое преимущество. 

3) Если хочешь, чтобы кто-то был рядом с тобой до конца жизни, не раздумывай и скажи об этом как можно скорей.


End file.
